


Destiny

by network



Series: Destiny Shorts [22]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Battle prep, F/F, survivor's guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/network/pseuds/network
Summary: Taevas' thoughts before facing Ghaul





	Destiny

She tightens her grip on the strap across her chest that anchors _Avenger_ to her back, as if to confirm that the sword still rests there. More weapon checks to assuage her anxiety – yes, _Prometheus _is still held loosely in her other hand, her pistol is still holstered at her hip, El still has her rifle and grenade launcher in inventory.

Taevas is as ready as she’ll ever be.

Flexing her fingers she studies the projection before her once again. The plan they’re banking on using to get her to Ghaul is tentative at best, but it’ll work, it has to. She can’t fail, she tells herself, as she traces the path across the rooftops she’ll take to get to the recon point. This is what she’s good at, what she was reborn for. Crota, Oryx, SIVA, none of them had her as _afraid_ as this.

But it isn’t fear for herself. No, it’s fear for everyone else. She can come back. They can’t.

Fear for the Vanguard, Cayde especially. Over the years she’s known them she’s slowly come to terms with them being her _friends_, and the knowledge that she can easily lose them forever to something _tiny_, something that wouldn’t even warrant a cool story to tell at a bar a few months ago, tugs at her.

The people of the Wilds, of the Farm, too. They might not have to deal with the loss of Light, but they were compassionate with the other Guardian’s struggles, as foreign as they were to them. They’re hardened and world-weary, but still kind and understanding.

Then there’s _her_ people. The Lightless Guardians, the civilians of the City. She failed her people before, and she refuses to do so again. If they don’t destabilise the Legion soon – if she doesn’t kill Ghaul soon – causualties will continue to rise, until there’s no one left. Including Es and Mudra, her fireteam, her closest friends.

And finally, Suraya. Its hard for her to quantify their relationship at this point – lovers? Girlfriends? Partners? Wives? But regardless, she knows from the bottom of her heart that this is it, that she’s the “one”. Typical, for Taevas to finally fall in love after years of _nothing_, only for it to be during the one time they’re all in actual, real, mortal danger. Regardless, Suraya is in great danger on this mission, and that’s not Taevas underestimating her, either. There’s a very low chance of survival.

She sucks in a pained breath through her teeth, and leaves her temporary room, scaling the outer walls of the building to the half-broken roof. There she turns to the form of the Shard and closes her eyes, silently praying to the Traveler. _Let her survive. Let them all survive. Please._

And then she’s gone, off to the _Wanderwing_, off to save the world once again.


End file.
